


Reconcile

by KettleOfEels



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Brotherhood, During Canon, Gen, Missing Scene, The Mind Trap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KettleOfEels/pseuds/KettleOfEels
Summary: When the Mind Trap is destroyed and its control over the Brotherhood is broken, Hector and Adira have questions. Edmund has answers, and long overdue apologies.
Relationships: Adira & Edmund (Disney: Tangled), Edmund & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Edmund & Hector (Disney)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65





	Reconcile

When the Mind Trap shatters into a thousand tiny fragments with a burst of dazzling energy, the chaos seems to break and dissipate with it. Maximus' neighing and distressed whinnying stops; the snarling from the two bearcats quiets. His bruised ribs still ache and his eye is still bleary and swollen, but looking into his father's warm gaze and seeing that his eyes are once again brown and not glowing blue, the relief is tangible. His father believed a person's eyes never lied- and right now that's never felt more true.

He takes a deep breath- immediately regretting it when his chest twinges in pain, but he pushes past the sensation. The battle here is won, but the war still has to be fought. 

"C'mon," Eugene says. "We have to get back to Corona and help the others!"

"Right! Let's go, son!" Edmund replies, already back at the ready. 

Overhead, the sky is scorched red, looking like sunset though it's barely midday. Their time is bleeding away with each ray of sunlight that gets snuffed by shadow. Beckoning at Edmund to follow, Eugene races back along the causeway to the entrance to the tower as fast as his legs will take him.

He nearly crashes into Hector before he reaches it.

Stepping from behind from one side of the entryway to block his path, the Dark Kingdom knight looms in front of him and Eugene scrambles back. Hector's eyes are clear- but narrowed into slits.

Of course- the Brotherhood might not be attacking due to the Mind Trap's influence, but they're still there. And the last time they'd seen each other, Hector hadn't exactly been on good terms with him and his friends.

As the knight advances, Eugene backs up automatically. Hector stalks toward them, the flash of his green eyes and the ruff of fur on his shoulders making him look like some strange beast in the fading light.

"Uhh, Dad?" Eugene says under his breath, trying to smother his alarm. "Think he'd listen if you told him to back off now?"

Edmund doesn't reply, but protectively puts himself between them. At any other time Eugene wouldn't let himself be cowed so easily- but as is, he wraps a hand around his bruised midsection and lets Edmund stand in front of him.

Behind Hector, he can see Adira still seated on the ground, dazed and recovering from the effects of mind control. The net Hector's animals had unfurled earlier still entangles Maximus, and the horse paws the ground, braying as he tries to free himself.

"You're going to tell me what's going on," Hector cuts in, drawing his attention back to what's in front of him. 

One look at Hector's face- glaring, lip curled to show his teeth- tells Eugene it's not a request he can say no to, bigger fish to fry or not. Frayed nerves make him chatter faster as he launches into a truncated explanation.

"Okay, so, long story short, Cassandra- she's the one who threw you over a cliff at the Great Tree- stole a magic rock from a spire full of magical artifacts that lets her command the Brotherhood. And _then_ she crashed the Gopher Grab festival, she's been using you two as soldiers ever since, and apparently-"

Hector silences him off with a slashing gesture. His gaze is still fixed on Edmund, frightening in its intensity.

"No. Not that. Tell me- King Edmund. Did you know," he asks, "about what the Mind Trap could do to us?

"When we got our tattoos, _did you know_?"

Edmund looks away, shifting slightly in place. Sensing that this runs deeper than the events of the last few months, Eugene stays quiet for the moment. But he finds himself questioning his father too- _did_ he know this was a possibility? Did he think that he was at risk of being compromised himself? Wouldn't he have mentioned it if he did?

"Yes, Hector... I knew," Edmund finally says with a sigh. "My father told me about that accursed talisman, but he led me to believe it had been destroyed eons ago, before either of our times. In centuries past, it was... a fail-safe. Should any of the Brotherhood turn against the kingdom."

The effect of the words is immediate; Hector reels back as though he's been slapped.

"You- you _knew._ You knew we could be controlled. Why did you let us get these marks, then?! Were planning on using it on us yourself, if we stepped out of line? Is that it, _Your Majesty_?" His voice drips with scorn and venom, and at his accusation, Edmund's gaze hardens.

"I was subjugated with the Mind Trap as well, Hector." His glove is still off, and he holds up his bare hand. "Lest you forget, I bear the mark too, as a symbol of loyalty and tradition."

"Oh? That makes it fine then? No, no, no no. What, you had to fight-" he inclines his head sharply at Eugene, his tone mocking, "him? And you're free now! How _hard_ that must've been for you."

"He's my s-" Edmund begins, but Hector isn't finished.

"This," Hector says, taking a lunging step forward and jabbing one finger in the air, "is the first time I've been able to even _think_ for myself in _weeks_.

"We had to obey her. Kneeling, calling her 'your majesty'. That _witch_ ," he spat, "who stole the moonstone. She- she had no right." He whips away from the king and stalks a few steps away. "I couldn't even fight back."

There's a manic energy to his movements as he paces- not quite circling them, but threatening, uncontrolled and wild. The bearcats snarl behind him. Eugene's grip on his sword tightens, but he knows he's too winded to fight if Hector chooses to attack them. He can only search his face for signs of what he'll do next.

Adira is on her feet now as well, and watches the scene play out between them quietly, expression unreadable. If she has any information that she deems relevant, she chooses not to share it.

Hector's eyes dart, his mind some other place. His head snaps up so suddenly it makes Eugene jump.

"And you! You _let_ her to steal it. I spent decades protecting the Kingdom, yet you allowed her, and her little friends, to stroll right into the opal's innermost sanctum. This is _your fault_."

The two men face each other: Hector hunched over, face twisted into a snarl, Edmund standing tall.

"I was not mistaken- not in that choice, at least. Taking action and accepting change means letting go of fear. There was value and safety in protecting the moonstone for so long. Your dedicated service was not for nothing- but there was more to gain by giving that up, uncertain or perilous though it may be," Edmund says.

"You're right," Adira speaks up suddenly. "But so is Hector. I never would have joined the Brotherhood if I had known, Edmund. We chose to be knights of the Dark Kingdom. Not slaves of the wielder of the Mind Trap."

The warrior had been silent so far in the face of Hector's anger, but as she speaks, Eugene realized how foolish it would be to mistake her calm exterior for anything other than what it is- self-control. Her voice is low and serious, belying an undercurrent of danger beneath the still surface.

Edmund looks between his two knights, a mix of frustration and years of regret plain on his features. Eugene thinks he might argue- but then his face falls, and Edmund suddenly looks very, very old- not a king, but a tired man.

Instead of fighting, he speaks, "I am truly sorry, old friends."

Both knights seem to start, almost confused at this admission. Adira blinks, raises her eyebrows slightly in surprise, but any uncertainty on Hector's face is replaced with rage in an instant. His voice rises when he launches back into his rant.

"'Sorry'?! Is that all you have to say for yourself? I spent decades guarding the moonstone, on your orders, and all I got for my loyalty was- what?!" It's nearly a shriek, and Eugene winces. 

"Hector," Edmund says, straightening. Some of his regal composure returns. "Your feelings are true. In many ways, I failed you- and Adira both, as your king. Isolation has never been the answer... and I should have seen that sooner. The Mind Trap is another legacy that should have been ended long ago. But now, we have a last opportunity to right the mistakes of the past."

Adira nods at Edmund when he mentions her, and Eugene thinks he sees a hint of a self-satisfied smile. While her expression is guarded, Hector is an open book, staring wide-eyed. He looks at Edmund, then away, and back, struggling to process this admission and apology. The hostility in his posture ebbs- then drains away completely. He sags. No longer poised to strike, he suddenly looks worn, and almost lost.

Privately, Eugene thinks back to their first meeting, before all of the moonstone business started- of his father's change of heart, and his commitment to his new ideals since then. The memories make him feel a glow of pride for his dad and how far he's come.

"I ask you both- will you fight by my side one last time?" Edmund asks after another moment of silence passes, his tone not commanding, but humble.

Adira laughs lightly, and gifts him with a serene smile. "I think you should be asking to fight by my side. I've always believed in the Sundrop's power to neutralize the moonstone, and I will continue to fight for that dream."

Edmund returns a small smile of his own. "Of course, Adira. I apologize as well, for not heeding the truth of your words long ago."

All sets of eyes turn to Hector. His gaze flickers between the dark king and his fellow warrior.

"...You're not a traitor, sister." He says finally, addressing Adira. And then, eyes cast to the side, in almost a murmur- "I should've taken your hand at the Tree."

Which isn't much of an apology, Eugene thinks, but it's more than he would have expected from the man.

Adira also raises her brows at this, before nodding sagely. Her face settles into its usual proud expression.

"Yes," she agrees. "You should have... brother. We have more to discuss, but now that we're free, reuniting the sundrop and moonstone takes priority. "

Hector nods too, slowly. "My oath was to protect the moonstone... if that means fighting for the sundrop, so be it."

"...And if we're all going to die, I'm glad I got that off my chest. No stab wounds- that reunion went better than expected!" Edmund exclaims, completely earnest.

Eugene claps a hand to his face. The two knights gawk, and he realizes it's been 20 odd years since they last saw Ed- meaning they haven't had time to get used to his new quirks. He barely conceals a grin.

"Dad, you're doing it again. Hopefully no deaths today, let's think positive!"

The pair were already staring, but at the word 'dad', Hector's does a second take at Eugene, and turns to Adira. She helpfully shrugs.

"The Dark Kingdom combination reunion-support group can reconvene after we help Rapunzel." Eugene says, deciding that's a story for another day. "Because the sky's lovely this time of year, but I really don't have a good feeling about the ominous, blood red color and the impending eclipse, mmm?"

He shepherds them towards the tower's stairs with exaggerated gestures, and aside from Hector actually growling at him when he gets too close with his ushering motions (he definitely doesn't yelp), they descend the tower without further incident, leaving the throne room of Cassandra's tower behind them for good.

Surprisingly, he doesn't feel concerned about potential backstabs even with Hector and the two bearcats bringing up the rear of the group. He follows quietly behind, seemingly mulling over what was said, but mollified for the moment. When Eugene glances back, he sees Adira wordlessly rest a broad hand on his shoulder.

By the time they reach the bottom, the sky is darkening as the moon's shadow rolls in front of the sun, the light waning.

His dad reaches out to support him when he stumbles on the last step, and Eugene is grateful. His wounds still sting and his muscles ache, but Rapunzel needs him- needs them. And he can be strong for her.

He climbs into Maximus' saddle with a grunt. Beside him, Edmund is already astride Domino.

The only issue that remains is having three mounts and four humans. After a moment of deliberation, Hector hesitantly offers Adira a hand to climb up the rhino's tall sides. And to both of their surprise, she takes it. Seated on the rhino, they murmur a quiet conversation to each other, though he can't make out the words.

Maximus neighs, eager to race back to the kingdom to Rapunzel's aid, and Eugene looks over the ensemble.

Like the eclipse above bringing together the two celestial bodies, Eugene feels a swell of pride seeing both his kingdoms united under one banner- Corona, his home, and the Dark Kingdom, his heritage.

With the Brotherhood together and his father by his side, ready to fight, they ride for Corona.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just so fascinated by Edmund, the Brotherhood, and their relationships.... I wanted a scene in the finale of them addressing the Mind Trap and processing everything so bad, so much so I had to try writing it myself!
> 
> First time writing/posting a fic in a long, long time too. I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
